Steadfast Love
by coppereyes
Summary: This is another KEL DOM fic... But I have tryed to throw my own spin on it. It has other pairings in it as well such as N/Y & D/N Hope you like it! New chapter just up! More than 10,000 hits thanks soooo much for that!
1. Steadfast Love

Steadfast Love 

Kel and Dom Fic

Disclaimer all character and places belong to the most amazing writer ever Queen Tamora Pierce only the story plot belongs to me. This story takes place right after Lady Knight, at Steadfast, New Hope and Corus. 

Chapter One

The sun was setting, turning the wood a soft pink, when the company of fifteen solders and the knights Keladry of Mindelan and Nealen of Queenscove arrived at Steadfast.

As soon as they road into the fort, they were surrounded by friends. Who had come for the wedding that was going to take place in a week.

Amongst them was Yuki, Neal's betrothed. The soon to be married Raoul and Buri, Duke Baired, Numair and Daine who had flown in, in hawk shape to be at the wedding on time.

Owen of Jesslaw and Lord Wyldon had not yet arrived form Northwatch Fortress. A certain black haired blue-eyed sergeant was on lookout duty and was not with the welcoming party.

To Kel's bitter disappointment.

Everyone wanted to be first to greet the company. Kel saw Neal jump to the ground and run to Yuki sweeping her into a passionate kiss not caring who saw.

Felling a slight twinge of jealousy Kel quickly put it out of her mind.

She was a Knight of the realm, she had chosen this life knowing that she probably would never be married and taken it anyway.

Dom's beautiful face came into her minds eye, she sighed. He loved beauties he would never giver her heavily muscular arms and scared hands a second look.

They were friends, comrades in arms and that is what they would stay, she thought.

Dismounting from Hoshi, Kel let the young hostler take her.

A servant informed her that all of her things would be taken to her room, other than her travel, backpack were she kept all her personals.

Steadfast was exceptionally well fortified. Being one of the biggest forts on the Scanra-Tortallan border, it had more than just a few men at arms. It had whole riders groups, several companies of the Kings Own and almost five hundred foot solders.

Dom saw the group, ride in from the wall were he was on watch. Knowing they would arrive that day had not in anyway made him ready to see Kel again.

Oh how he had missed her, after coming back from Scanra he had given up and accepted his feelings for the lady Knight were more than just friendship. He loved her!

Having to be on watch when they arrived was killing him. He wanted more than anything, to just hold her in his arms.

"But no I had to get stuck with watch duty tonight of all nights!"

He said more to himself to anyone else. Normally having the watch was fun, joking with his men was never hard.

Watching the people on the ground start to walk to the barracks, hearing them talking and Raoul's deep laugh break into the air made him wonder what the joke had been.

Muttering to himself he turned back to watch the ground out side the fort.

Hearing the sergeant grumbling, Connac smiled to himself, thinking Dom had been in a very good mood for the last couple of days, and now he knew why.

Seeing the Lady Knight Keladry again would be good for his commander he thought, he had seemed distant or not himself ever since they group had come back from saving the refugees from Blayce's clutches.

Seeing Kel might cure him from all his brooding and as Connac figured it that was just what Dom needed.

Ok this is my first fanfic so please please tell me what you think. I will probably mess up some of the names and things like that so please correct me, I am open to anything realy. Thankz I will update soon.


	2. Dresses

Dresses 

Walking to the barracks with all of her friends minus Neal and Yuki, who had mysteriously disappeared. Kels thoughts were on the wedding to be held in a few days.

Upon arriving, Buri had informed her that dress fittings would begin the next day.

With a groan, she had commented to Raoul.

"Staying in Scanra would have been more fun."

With that he had laughed, gripping her shoulder he said.

"I would rather be in Scanra then in this fort if you don't go. Buri is dead set on having a perfect wedding; that includes you in a well fitting dress."

Knowing what Buri was like in a rage. Kel shuddered at the thought of being the one she turned her anger on, making a mental note not to be late the next day.

She stowed the few things she had brought with her in the room she had been given.

It had one window and weapons rack on the west wall, it was small but it would serve her purpose of sleep and washing up.

After getting her things the way she wanted them she returned to her friends who were waiting in the hall.

Neal and Yuki had returned to the group and they were putting Neal's packs in his room as well. When the couple emerged, they all started to the common room.

When all of them came in the few, solder who had been lounging in the chairs, benches and the like. Got up and moved into the mess witch happened to be situated next door.

To get some drinks or to avoid the groups more powerful people Kel was not sure.

Looking around the room, she saw tables, benches, stools and severally chairs all laid out around the room for comfort and relaxation.

Well as much relaxation a person this close to the Scanra border in a war could possibly be.

Sliding onto the bench next to Daine, Kel sighed it had been a very long trying day.

Of "Hurry up she is already there waiting for me!" and "Why can't we go any faster?" from Neal.

By the time they stopped for lunch Keladry was at the point were hitting him with bread, like she and her year mates had done in there page years, looked even more appetizing than there lunch of riders bread and cold venison.

Only thing that kept her from doing so was knowing as a Knight that would be very demeaning, also, she would get very odd looks from the squad they had brought with them.

The group talked for hours of the war, the wedding and the parts they would play in it.

Kel was to be the maid of honor.

Another topic was the goings on in Corus, the capital of Tortall, and when the other members of the wedding party would arrive.

Alanna and George were to arrive any day now, as were Lord Wyldon and his soon to be Knighted squire Owen.

Excusing herself from a heated discussion over who should you go after in a battle first.

The solders because they do all the legwork or the commanders because with out him or her Buri and Kel had quickly cut in no one knows what to do.

Walking back to her room in sleepy fog, Kel nearly running into a black haired man a few inches taller than herself.

Looking up into his deep blue eyes set in a very handsome tan face, she came out of her fog instantly.


	3. Interesting Encounters

Interesting Encounters 

Seeing whom he had run into Dom smiled.

'Gods she is even more beautiful than the last time I saw her.' He thought.

The smile Dom had just given her, made Kel's stomach do flip-flops.

'He is even more handsome, not that he was ever not.'

She thought, smiling inwardly.

Speaking up first Kel said.

"Hullo Dom, I thought you were on watch."

"I was, how long has my lord kept you up talking? I was sure you would all be asleep by now. Well maybe not our Sir. Meathead. But who can really blame him for that?"

Trying to hide a yawn and a blush, Kel answered.

"I was headed off to bed, and I just hope he gets some rest soon he needs a vacation, he has certainly earned one."

"And you have not?"

With a players bow Dom, gathering all the nobility he could muster, he asked in a dry voice.

"May I escort the lovely Lady Knight Keladry to her room?"

Covering giggles that were very out of character, Kel tried to sound as much as a noble lady at court would.

"Well I am quite sure that would be acceptable. A noble lady such as I should not walk alone, at night, by herself. I would be glad to have a sergeant's protection."

Dom offered his arm. Grateful for a reason to touch him, she took it.

They walked the few yards to her room in a peaceful silence. When the couple reached her door, Dom broke the silence.

"Welcome back to Steadfast."

After another overly dramatic bow, he spoke again.

"Lady Knight sleep well, hell surly a waits to tomorrow."

Kel stifled a slight groan, at the thought of dress fittings again.

"Good night to you as well Dom, thank you ever so much for the escort."

"Your welcome Kel, gods it's good to see you again."

With that, he kissed her lightly on the cheek, and strode of down the hallway toward the mess.

Staring at his back, in the dim light as he walked away, Kel thought.

'What just happened? I could have sworn he just kissed my cheek. Well I am not going to worry about that now; sleep is waiting for me just inside this room.'

Mentally kicking herself for getting caught up in a silly crush.

She stripping down to her breast band and underwear, she put on her nightshirt and slipped into bed, falling asleep all most as soon as her head hit the comfortable goose down pillow.


	4. Glaive Training

Glaive Training 

Waking as she always did before dawn, Kel tried to ease out of her bed without waking the two little birds on her coverlet.

Nari and Arrow were the only two sparrows who had come with her to Steadfast, the others has opted to stay behind. To help Merric on patrols out side New Hope. 

Tweeting apparently not protesting the early hour of waking, the birds flew out the window to go in search of some breakfast.

After splashing water on her face, pulling her now shoulders length hair into a horsetail and giving her teeth some attention.

Kel took her practice glaive off the weapons rack on the wall, and went to the practice courts.

To do her morning warm up and Yamani pattern dance. Her room being too small for the complicated dance she wanted to do that morning.

The practice courts looked the some as the ones at New Hope, except there were almost three times as big.

No other people were practicing yet; they were either still abed or just thought it was insane to practice before they had some food in there bellies.

Kel got to work on here patter dance. Swinging her glaive until it was just a silver blur in the air. Zoning out, all she noticed or thought about was making the weapon go as fast as she could spin it.

When Kel had finished there was a small crowd watching her that consisted of off duty soldiers, some of the own, and a Knight.

The Knight watched the only other lady Knight in the realm, with purple eyes, framed in fiery red locks.

When the younger woman was done, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau walked over to speak with her.

Kel was breathing heavy and her forehead was damp with sweat the only signs of the very complicated work out she had just been doing.

Noticing the other Knights approach, she looked up from her water bottle, having to look down again to see Alanna.

Smiling she said. "Well hullo there Lioness. When did you and George ride in?"

Alanna smiled at the use of her legend name as her youngest son Alan had called it when he was younger.

"Hello to you as well Protector of the Small. We have only just arrived. George is putting the saddled bags were we are to sleep." Shifting her wait onto her other foot, she went on. "You really must teach me how to use that pig stick of yours."

"It's a glaive." was Keladry's quick reply. "Any time you want Alanna. Other than now, right now I am starving. Care to join me for breakfast?"

"Id be happy to. Let's go root out my husband and go get some grub from the mess."


	5. Wake Up

Wake Up 

With George now in tow, the three walked to the mess hall.

Not many people were up at this hour other than the watch. Kel was not surprised though to see Yuki and Buri.

Both had done early morning exercises in Corus, and by the look of them, they still did.

After being served breakfast, Yuki waved them over to the table were her and Buri were seated.

Slowly the rest of there friends drifted in and out, of the mess. All complaining about not needing to be awake yet.

Neal when he sat down next to Yuki was still half-asleep. He was most definitely not a morning person.

When Dom came in, seeing his normally more wakeful cousin asleep on the table. He grabbed an extra pitcher of water.

With a look at Dom, Kel knew what he had in mind, opening her mouth to warn Yuki, she did not think Neal would hear her if she tried to warn him.

Dom was to fast. Walking behind the sleeping Knight, Dom dumped the entire pitcher on his head.

Yelling in his ear. "WAKE UP!"

In the process of poring the water out of the pitcher, he got some on Yuki who was sitting right next to Neal.

Startled by being splashed, Yuki sat up knocking her plate of food onto Neal's lap.

Waking up with a start, he jumped off the bench, cursing, wiping at his breaches trying in vain to get the spilled porridge off them.

With more curses and muttering about not being in need of a bath, the very aggravated Knight turned around. Seeing Dom's wicked expression, he guessed who had dumped the water.

Setting down his plate heaped with breakfast, Dom ran for all he was worth! Neal in hot pursuit.

Chasing him out of the mess, around the infirmary and into the practice quarts were he finally caught up.

Grabbing the back of his cousin's tunic, pulling him into a headlock.

Other than Dom's inch or so in height, they were pretty evenly matched.

Wrestling in the dust of the practice yard, the Knight was caked in mud from being wet and the sergeant had dust every were including his black curly hair.

Both of the young men were very dirty, by the time Yuki and Kel caught up with them. Pulling them apart, holding them were they could not get at each other.

Yuki yelling to get there attention.

"Stop this disport right now! You are both acting like children and badly behaved children, at that!"

Holding Neal so he could not go after his cousin again, Yuki led her fiancé away.

Rounding on Dom, the last time she rounded on a guy they were talking about sexJ Kel asked.

"What the hell was that for; do you half to make a show, this early in the morning?"

Tweaking her nose Dom replied.

"I was just trying to wake him up. His food was getting cold, he should thank me."

"Well what ever you were trying to do, I think we could have done with out it. In any case I think you are going to need a bath."

Snickering she touched his hair and then pointed to his tunic.

Looking down at him self for the first time, he saw that his clothes would need a good washing to get out all of the dirt.

He sighed, part because he would have to wash his clothes, but the bigger part at having Kel so close to him and there contact just a few moments ago.

Before he relived what he was saying he blurt out.

"You want to take the bath with me?"

All her anger towards Dom from a moment ago dissipated, at that thought.

Trying to pull her Yamani lump face on, before her true emotions showed.

"I have dress fittings."

Was all Kel said before she started walking back to the mess to finish her breakfast.

Smiling to himself, Dom had seen the second's worth of shock, desire, love and worry in her eyes. Before she put on her mask that could fool all but her closest friends and family, of her true emotions.

He headed off toward the bathhouse. To get clean and bribe some servant into doing his washing for him.


	6. Fittings

Fittings 

When she reached the mess again, Buri grabbed her arm. "You are not getting out of the fittings. Now come!"

About to protest that she had not yet finished her meal, she decided the better of it and let the shorter Gallan pull her to the room. Were a full-length mirror was set up, fabric was every were.

White for Buri's wedding dress and a deep forest green for the bride's maids.

Kel was the only one, of the three other brides maids who needed fittings. Because Yuki, Daine and even Alanna wore dresses, and so all they had to do was take measurements from one of there others.

Alanna was already in the room; apparently, she was just there to watch Kel squirm. Yuki would get there as soon as she could, to help Buri with the making of the dresses.

"Now go stand on that platform, so I can take you measurements. You really should think about wearing dresses sometimes you would look very pretty in them."

"Yes, because as the commander of a refugee camp I have a lot of use for lace and silk. I am sure the Scanran's would love to see me in a dress, it would be a lot easier to chop me in half if I could not move."

"Oh, you know she did not mean while you were in battle or anything. I wear dresses when I am not fighting sometimes, and catching a mans eye would be even easier than it is now. I have seen the way some men look at you, a have also notices certain sergeant seems more than friendly."

Remarked Alanna, giving the younger girl a 'you know who I am talking about smile'.

Kel blushed, trying to hide it was not easy and both Alanna and Buri saw it. So did Yuki, who had just walked in.

"Sorry I am late, had to make sure Neal washed behind his ears." With a wink at Kel, she asked.

"Did you make sure Dom got clean? He was pretty dirty last time I saw him."

Turning an even darker shade of red, Kel snapped.

"No, he can get clean by him self or stay dirty for all I care. I am not his keeper!"

Dom's words still fresh in her mind.

"Can we just get this over with; I don't want to be in here any longer than I have to be. I did not know gossip was part of dress fittings."

"That's only because you have never been fitted for one." Yuki pointed out.

"No stand still or I will prick you and that my friend dose not feels good."

With a groan, she let them drape the fabric over her form. After what seemed like hours of pinning, tucking and cutting the lady Knight was finally aloud to leave.

Still shaking her head over the funny things women talk about, never being on for girly gossip. Kel would much rather go riding and that was just what she planned on doing.

Ok I know it is pretty bad but please R&R and tell me anything that I need to change. Thanks tons coppereyes

AdagioToAWolf thanks I was not sure if she was Gallan or K'mir so I just put one thanks for telling me I changed it.


	7. Rides, Dares, Kisses part 1

Rides, Dares, Kisses part 1

Visiting the kitchen for a late lunch and begging some apples for Hoshi and Peachblossom, Kel walked to the stables.

When she got there no one was there, witch suited Kel just fine. After having people hover over her all day, being alone with her horses was nice.

"Hullo there girl. How are you doing today? You found it Peachblossom here you go."

Handing the apples she had gotten from the cooks, to the horses she stroked there snouts. Talking to her animals did not seem strange, since Daine had changed how they think it just seemed natural well somewhat.

Getting the currycomb, feeling she should give some much-earned attention to her mounts. Who had been so good on the ride from New Hope to Steadfast.

After grooming both of her mounts and going over her tack several times just to make sure, she had ever last piece of dirt. She mounted up Hoshi and road out of the stables.

Just going out for a ride, she did not need Peachblossom's strength and he was due to get his shoes redone, by the blacksmith.

Waving to the men at arms that were on watch, Kel trotted out of the gate. When she cleared the gate, she whispered to Hoshi "Go faster!" and set herself for a run.

Having been in Steadfast less than a day, al she could think about was getting out. And just riding hard and fast.

Heading toward the forest were spring and stream lay, she slowed Hoshi to a trot not wanting to tire her to much, because they still had to go back.

Kel knew exactly were the stream was from going over maps of the area, leading her horse onto a path that led to a clearing and the stream. After going only a little ways, she started to hear the gurgle and bubble of the stream.

"This is so much better than dress fittings." Taking a deep breath, the Knight smiled.

Rounding the next bend in the trail, she saw the clearing with the stream running through it. Unsaddling Hoshi, she picketed her so she could get at the sweet spring water.

Kel set down her sword and saddle blankets on the lush grass, leaning her head back on the saddle Kel looked up at the sky that was almost completely clear of clouds. It was really warm it coming up on Midsummer.

'I might just go for a swim if it gets any hotter. But first a nap sounds really nice right about now.' The girl thought. Laying down her head down on Hoshi's saddle she slightly dozed off.

She was not far from Steadfast, the war was winding down and the sparrows would warn her if anyone got with in one hundred yards of her. Therefore, Kel let herself go into a light slumber.

Rustling of branches and Arrows tweets of 'it's a friend' woke her from her nap. Grabbing her sword even if the birds said it was a friend there was no reason to be caught unaware.

When the horse came into the clearing, Kel knew the mount and its rider very well. Smiling up at Dom who dismounted from his horse, she asked.

"You fallowing me or here because you missed my company or did you just want to go for an afternoon swim?"

As Dom unsaddled his sand colored mare, he answered.

"Both. Well I was wondering if you might want to go riding but when I went to ask you. Buri said you had gone for a ride. I was sort of hoping I would find you here. So do you want to go swimming?"

"And what makes you think that I would want to go swimming with you? And in any case I don't have a bathing suit."

Laying back down on the saddle blanket Kel looked up at the sky taking in all the smells and sounds of the Tortallan forests in summer. Pine trees pollen mountain streams

Watching Kel's chest rise and fall as she breathed in and out, Dom sighed inwardly thinking to himself for the thousandth time over the past two month.

"Gods she is so beautiful."

Realizing that he had said that aloud Dom watched her face even closer trying to find out if she had heard him.

"What did you say? I did not hear you."

She said in almost dream like voice very much absorbed in the forest, her hazel eyes clouded over in what looked like peace to Dom.

Glad she had not registered what he had said the sergeant answered her question with a little white lie. "I said I dare you to go swimming with me."

Propping herself up her elbow Kel looked at him with a smirk. "And I said I have nothing to go swimming in."

"Well we can go skinny dipping then." Dom said in such a matter of fact voice that he even surprised himself.

"That is hardly dignified!"

"Are dares usually dignified?" Shrugging his shoulders. "Come on are you chicken? Bock. Bock. Bock."

Ok this is only the first part of this chapter, I have alot more than this it is going to be a long chapter. But I promised that I would put somthing up soon so here it is. R&R please I dont even care if they are flamers I just want you opinions.


	8. Rides, Dares, Kisses part 2

Rides, Dares, Kisses part 2

"What makes you think I would go skinny dipping with you of all people?"

Kel was getting rather nervous now. He was obviously joking wasn't he? What would happen if she said yes? Would it really be so bad if she got to see him naked? No, she would be fine with that part. Couldn't she just go swimming in her breast band and loincloth? All her doubts and worries rushed through her head like a river of melted snow?

So let me get this straight." She took a breath, trying to get her thoughts out. "You and I are going to go swimming with no clothes on, together."

Swallowing a lump that had some how got caught in his throat. Dom replied, less sure of himself. Yes. This is how I see it. I want to go swimming I dared you to go swimming and neither of us has bathing suits so skinny dipping seems to me like the most logical

thing to do."

Seeing how nervous Dom looked, Kel smiled with a little more flirtation than was really needed

"Who wants to go in first? Me or you?"

"You of course, the lady always goes first."

"Are you sure this is not just some plot to have me undressed then make off with my clothes? It seems like the kind of prank the Own would love."

Scowling at her Dom put his hand on his heart, the very image of a Player.

"Your accusation hurts me deeply, Lady Keladry. I promise by the great god Mithros that this is not a prank of any kind!"

Feeling a knot she didn't know she had loosen under her breast, she

thought, 'I would love to see him without any clothes on! Maybe this is just what will take our friendship to the level I want it to be on.'

"OK! Fine. However, you must go first because if I were a lady I would not be doing this."

Taken by surprise by Kel's sudden acceptance, Dom smiled.

"It would still not be right if I went first. You are a female, or so I assume."

'She realized what Dom was trying to do, and it wasn't working.' She really did not want to go first. Getting in the water with him nude would be bad enough, but going fist would make her feel even more ashamed of her masculine body than she already was.

"You could go first, just to show that I won't freeze anything of

importance that I might need later in life."

Giving her a bland look with a raised eyebrow, Dom replied.

"And what happens if it 'is' ice cold and I freeze

something of importance?"

"I would get in just to make it fair. She gave a knowing smile.

Laughing at her rather sarcastic tone, he replied.

"Why don't we just jump in at the same time, then no one has to go

first."

"All right fine. Are we going to swim now?"

"Now is when we're here." He said opening in his arms to me the clearing and stream.

She stood up from were she had still been sitting on Hoshi's blankets.

Kel walked over to the stream and stuck her hand in for the first time. It was chilly, but not too cold for a swim in the middle of summer.

Wiping the water off onto her breeches, she sauntered off behind quite a large pine tree. Kel removed almost all of her clothes. Looking around the wide tree at the fully clothed Dom, raising her eyebrows, she asked.

"I thought the point of skinny dipping was having no clothes on."

She said, as she looked him up and down. "Or has the meaning changed since I was ten?"

Seeing she was actually going to follow up on the dare Dom instantly started removing his own clothes, stopping when he reached his loincloth.

When Kel emerged from behind the tree, Dom could barely keep his jaw from dropping. Hidden under all her mans garb she actually had a figure, and 'a damn good figure too' thought Dom.

"Staring is rude Dom. Did your mother not teach you manners?"

Stuttering Dom looked down at his now bare feet and said.

"Sor… sorry. I did no mean to umm."

Kel saw him turn a bright shade of pink trying to remember if she had ever seen him blush before. She smiled.

He looked up. "You ready to go swimming?" Said Dom apparently

recovered from his embarrassment.

"Yes, but we both still have clothing on." Replied a slightly red Kel.

"Lets fix that then. Come on!"

Stripping off the only thing, he had left on his loincloth. Dom jumped into the icy stream.

The water was very clear which gave Kel a clear picture of anything and

everything that was under it just as clearly as what was above it.

Turning a slightly darker red, as she took in the sight of the naked Dom in the water Kel sighed; she was very much enjoying the view.

"OK coming! Watch out!

Throwing off the scant bit of cloth that kept her from being completely

naked. As she tested, the water with her toes before she jumped in she noticed Dom's eyes on her wandering over her body.

"What's wrong?"

Kel asked as she turned an even darker shade of red, if that was possible.

Feeling very self-conscious, she slipped her whole body into the deep, slow-flowing stream.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, its just...wow. Kel, your... wow."

"Wow what Dom? Your not making any sense at all."

She turned to face him. Her features had a look of unfathomable questioning on them.

After a minute of silence which were only the sounds of Hoshi grazing, the birds singing and the gargle of the stream could be heard, Dom broke the silence.

"You are beautiful Kel! With and with out clothing on."

At this her expression turned one of misunderstanding.

'How could her think her

beautiful?'

"Dom I am not in any way beaut-"

She did not get to finish that sentence.

Crossing the little space there was between them. Dom kissed her, easing his mouth over hers gently, as if he pushed to hard she would disappear.

Ok this chapter is dedicated to wAstxd1sYmPhOny who is going to be going over all my chapters from now on and making sure they have no screw ups. Thank goodness I dont have to worrie about it anymore!!! The new chapter should be up soon Answers

Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading

coppereyes


	9. Answers

Answers

After a moment of unexpected shock, Kel's brain registered what was happening, Kel kissed him back with all the love and desire that had been building inside her from the first time she realized that she had fallen for Dom.

As she kissed him back, Dom grew a little bolder, not afraid of her pulling away anymore. Moving his hand to the back of her head, he deepened the kiss. To his surprise it was Kel's tongue not his pleading for entrance first.

Lovers passionate was flooding through both of them, as their hands explored the each other's body, making them completely unaware of anything around them.

"UGH!!!! Dom?! KEL?!?!?" hullo! Dom! Kel!"

Alanna was in a rather good mood today, but getting the young couple who were so immersed in each other parting them was proving to be exasperating, and Alanna was not too pleased about the way they were acting.

Yelling from the riverbank was not working, and to Alanna the water was way to cold for her taste, there was no way she was going to wade in to stop them. Then, she did what any self respecting Knight that hated cold water would do. Alanna got on Darkmoon and waded out into the water. The Lady Knight hit both Kel and Dom on the head with the flat of her now unsheathed sword. Not hard, enough to do any damage but firm enough to make them stop clinging to each other and go sprawling into the water.

"Ow!!!!! That hurt!" Cried a very agitated sergeant.

"Who in the bloody hell-, oh." Kel said when she looked up at the person on the horse, quickly trying to no avail to cover herself. Both she and Dom turning a fiery red

"Go put some clothes on right NOW! You need to talk, and I need answer!"

Scrambling out of the stream, they grabbed their clothes and put them on in a hurry, not even trying to dry themselves off.

"Sit! You two had better have a damn good reason for this! But no, she said without even waiting for an explanation I really don't think you can call that anything other than what it was - canoodling"

Shocked silence; their mouth muscles must have needed to gain some more energy before they could speak.

"No! We didn't go that far."

_Yet_, Kel added silently to herself. She had really liked what had just happened, up until Alanna and her god-forsaken sword had shown up Moreover, Kel had every intention of doing it again. Dom sitting next to her and dripping wet was thinking exactly the same thing.

"Both of you were naked, kissing in a stream. When I grew up we that called canoodling and it still is. Am I right?" Alanna demanded.

"Yes" both of them said, shamefaced, still looking at there feet, not daring to look up into Alanna's face.

"Well...let me get this story straight. When did this 'thing'... "- She waved her hand to Dom Kel and the stream start?"

Dom looked over at Kel and smiled. _I can't believe it started! I just kissed the girl, no, woman that I have been in love with since she became Lord Raoul's squire_.

He had watched her battle metal monsters, immortals and take command of a refugee camp even when she had a quest to fulfill. Doing all this with out complaining showed him how strong a person she was,

Feeling her warm, wet thigh pressed against his was driving him crazy.

_Why did Alanna have to interrupt things? Why the heck was she even here?_

"Well! I'm waiting. Is someone going to tell me what I just walked in on?" Alanna raised her brow.

Kel looked down at the red headed Knight. "I don't think we can tell you what just happened, because we don't even know at this point." Adding a little shyly. It started right before you showed up." _And hit us with your stupid sword._

"Well I _am_ sorry I messed up your first kiss. Are you planning on announcing this to people? Because if you don't I will. Your friends deserve to know, both of you owe them that much."

"I don't know it is not like we have had time to talk about it." Kel was beginning to get agitated. Being interrupted in the middle of her first kiss with Dom, hit on the head with a sword and interviewed by Alanna while water dripped from her hair down the back of her neck was irritating.

"Fine. I will leave you both to talk this out. I expect you both back by supper, with all of this sorted out. Do you understand me? If supper time comes and you are not back, I _will_ send Queenscove after you."

They both cringed at the thought of one of Neal's many lectures.

"We will be back. You have my word as sergeant of the Kings Own."

"And mine as a Lady Knight." Kel chimed in.

Alanna took a breath. "All right I will see you after supper in my room, were you will give me the answers I did not get now. Until then I won't tell anyone."

Watching Alanna's retreating back Kel sighed; she had gone easy on them. If Raoul, Neal or Buri had found them as they were earlier. It would not have been a pretty sight or sound for that matter. Kel was surprised that neither she nor Dom has bite marks. What ever had put Alanna in such a good mood or as good, a mood as she could possibly be in was very much appreciated.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, warm lips met the back of her neck, sending goose bumps up and down her body.

"So what are we going to tell her?" Dom asked.

He was privately glad that his arms did not fit around her wait five times over like every court lady with whom he had ever danced.

"I don't know Dom. What is this? What just happened? I am really confused at this point."

Turning Kel in his arms so that he could look at her face Dom smiled.

"What just happened is something that I have wanted to happen for a long time. If you want to tell Alanna that there is nothing going to happen after this at least I can die happy."

Lifting her face just a little, she pressed her swollen lips to his. Feeling the same spark she had when they had first kissed, she pulled back and said.

"We can't tell her that because I don't want this to stop here."

OK there it is. Sorry I have not updated sooner. Hopefully I will post the next chapter some time in the next week. R&R Thank you soooo much for reading my story.

coppereyes


	10. Twists and Turns

Twists and Turns

Riding back to Steadfast, Alanna was trying to put all that she had just witnessed out of her mind. She would have to deal with that soon enough.

The whole reason that she had gone in search of Kel and Dom in the first place was to tell them about the party that Numair and Daine were throwing later, and that they both had to attend. The memory brought more shudders to Alanna's stocky frame.

_-Flashback-_

_"Alanna! Alanna come here! We have something to tell you!" _

_I could see that Daine was nearly glowing with excitement and Numair's arms rapped around his wife's, with the biggest grin, I had ever seen plastered on his face. _

_"Ok, what is it?" _

_"Is George any where close by? We wanted to tell you both together." Numair spoke as if he was about to burst with pride._

_"No, I think he went on patrol with Raoul who is trying to escape Buri, no doubt." _

_"Well, it's OK, we can tell him later." _

_Daine looked as if she would pop if she did not tell me there "announcement" soon. She looked as if she was waiting for Numair to give permission to proceed._

_"Just tell me already, before your head explodes." I admit, I did snap a bit there. She looked up at Numair he nodded._

_"I'm pregnant!"_

_-End flashback-_

After many congratulations, they had gone on to ask if George and Alanna would be the godparents. Also if Alanna would find there friends and distribute invitations to a party they were going to throw later that night, were they would announce Daine's pregnancy. Numair had thought it would be better to tell every one at one time so no one had to find out by gossip.

---------------------------------------------------- -

When Alanna reached the fort, she headed off to Daine and Numair's suite of rooms they had been given to live in for the time being.

Hoping that she could help with setting things out in preparation for the announcement, Daine had a rather interesting idea of how to tell people.

Knocking on the door the Knight waited to be granted access into the room. When the door opened, Alanna saw no one standing there. A sharp, high-pitched, trill brought her sight down on the three feet tall dragonet Skysong or as most people called her Kitten.

"Oh hi there Kitten I did not know you had come. Are Daine or Numair here?"

As a dragon, she was just as smart as any human was even if she could not speak most of the time she got her point across.

Kitten nodded her head and pushed the door open so Alanna could walk in. Just as she came into the front room, Numair emerged from the bedroom. He enveloped her in a hug.

"There you are it took you enough time to get back what took you so long George is already here, he's helping Daine with the napkins come on they are going to need all the help they can get I said 'Let's just tell them after we are done eating' but no we have to be all subtle and cute." He said all this in one breath, not pausing to let Alanna say anything. She looked at him, brow raised.

"Then by all means let's go help our spouses."

Walking into the bedroom there was napkins and plates strewn everywhere. Apparently, Daine's idea was to have all the things they were going to eat on have the words "Baby on the way!" painted on them.

"Hello lass, come to join us amazing artists?" George sat the paintbrush he had been using down got up off the floor and went over to where Alanna was surveying the room. Swinging his arms around her neck George kissed her with a passion only a husband can give his wife and true love. She loved George and every time they kissed she was ever that much more aware of it.

"I had no idea you had been hijacked into painting. When Thom was two was probably better that you are now."

"Is that so, lass? Why don't you see all the master pieces me and the soon to be mother of my god son have produced."

"It might be a girl you know. Come over here, Alanna, and help me finish these plates please."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Owen took in all the sights around him. He had been in camped at North Watch fortress ever since he and his friends had come home from their Scanran adventure. However, it seemed Steadfast was a completely different world. Lord Raoul's command compared to Lord Wyldon's was visibly different. Steadfast had all the same military strengths and disciplines but the over all air was one of calm, relaxed warriors.

As he dismounted from his bay mare, took Lord Wyldon's mount as well. Still being a squire that was one of the requirements.

"Let the hostler take them. I must find Raoul, Jesslaw, are you listening?"

"Err, yes sir I was just looking around at the fort."

"Well then why don't you head off to the mess hall with the men I am sure you are just as starved as they are."

"Yes sir." He turned to go not about to question, sighing, he turned her around after he had taken a few steps. But duty told him to ask if he would be needed later.

"Will you need me for anything later?"

"You might get the glorious task of helping me file reports, but only if you're lucky." Saluting Owen, he turned and went in search of Raoul

Owen smiled his training master turned knight master had really opened up to him over the past four years. He was almost sorry to be taking his Ordeal in a few months, almost tilting the practices he would be ever so glad to be ridded of.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it has taken me sooo long to post!!! Hope you like it. And here is a question that I want you all to answer for me. What should Daine and Numair have???**

**1. Boy**

**2.Girl**

**No twins sorry. Just tell me what yah think they should have and next chapter I will tell you who is winning. It might be a couple chapter before I finish polling. **

**Your very slow writer **

**coppereyes**


	11. You will eat your vegetables!

"Neal, eat your vegetables!"

"Since when did you become Kel?"

Rolling her eyes at her soon to be husband, Yuki poked Neal hard enough in the ribs to make him wince.

"I am sorry, but like Kel I believe vegetables are good for you. As a healer I assumed you knew that."

Stabbing a piece of now rather cold broccoli, Neal muttered about people who thought they were so smart.

As Owen came into the mess, he scanned the room for a familiar face or two. Surly someone he knew would be around. Spotting Yuki and Neal eating at a corner table, he smiled and strode over.

When he came within earshot, his smile got even bigger. Yuki was badgering Neal in much the same way Kel had throughout their Page years about eating his vegetables, although admittedly one of her threats had never been sleeping on the floor.

"Still not eating your vegetables, huh Neal? I thought you might have grown up since the last time I saw you. But I guess some people never change. Really Yuki, how did you become engaged to such a meathead?"

Startled just a bit Neal at not hearing some one walk up behind him. He looked up into the all too _jolly_ face.

"Owen! When did you arrive?"

As Neal stood, he somehow 'accidentally' knocked his now almost empty plate of food on the floor.

"Neal, you did that on purpose," said Yuki, sending Neal a you-will-regret-that look. "How are you, Owen? In answer to you question. I have no idea. I must have not been in my right mind at the time."

"As I remember, you had only had two glasses of wine when I asked you, my blossom."

"Two glasses too many."

Laughing Owen clasped arms with his best friend and gave Yuki a one armed hug.

"Go get yourself some food, boy. You looked half starved." Yuki commented looking him over.

Grinning over at her, he nodded his head in agreement. Running his fingers through his unruly red hair making it look even more as if he had just rolled out of bed. As he walked to the back of the food line.

When Neal tried to sit back down his Yamani blossom hit him sharply on the arm with her shukusen.

"Clean that up." Pointing to the over turned plate on the floor. "I know you spilled it just so you would not have to eat the veggies."

Stooping down he cleaned up the now cold, dusty, hairy broccoli.

"Uhhh yuck! I did not think anything could make them any more revolting. Guess even a genius such as myself can be wrong once in his life."

Neal said as he put the last of the broccoli on his plate.

"You're lucky I am not going to make you eat those, tsk tsk ...wasting food. What am I going to do with you?" Asked his betrothed.

"You could start by healing my hurt pride with a kiss." Leaning over he made fishy lips at Yuki.

"Very funny! I hope you know you will be sleeping on the floor; maybe I will give you a good night kiss if you behave yourself at the party tonight. Speaking of tonight, have you seen Kel anywhere? Alanna asked me to tell her about the party if she saw her before she did."

"I have not seen one hair of her since this morning. Kel _or_ Dom."

"Really, that is a bit odd, don't you think. They are both normally at the practice quarts. Kel might be finishing reports."

"No." Neal shook his head. "She finished hers right before we came. Made every one else do them also. Kel can be rather persuasive when she wants to be."

The Knight in question had actually just arrived back at Steadfast unaccompanied. Both she and Dom had decided it best not to come back together, lest people get the wrong idea.

Seeing new folks and horses in the fort stables, Kel wondered who had arrived for the wedding this time.

Pulling one of the hostlers aside Kel asked.

"Who are these people and when did they arrive?"

"They came with Lord Wyldon and Squire Owen 'bout half hour ago, milady." He answered. Kel flipped him a coin, the man bowed and went back to work grooming the newly arrived horses.

A broad smile started to play over Kel's face. When Hoshi was unsaddled and properly looked after, she made a beeline for the mess hall. Hoping that Owen would still be there. If not, a search party would be deployed.

Fortunately, for Kel, Owen was still in the mess downing his lunch with Yuki and Neal. Grabbing what little food was left after Lord Wyldon's men had gone through the line.

Kel plopped down on the bench next to Owen who was sitting across from Neal and Yuki. All of whom had been to busy eating and catching up to notice her arrival.

"Mind if I sit here?" Kel asked.

Turning to see who had just sat down on the seat next to himself. Noticing whom it was Owen started to laugh flinging his arms around Kel in a friendly bear hug.

"Of course you may sit here. Oh it's so JOLLY to see you again Kel!"

"Owen I can't breath." She said in a strained voice.

He let her out of the crushing embrace turning a slight pink.

"I'm glad to see you too, Owen. Do you know when my Lord will be expecting reports? I assume as soon as possible. Because ours are all done and ready for his review."

The Lady Knight said all this with out pausing. When she had finished her friends were all looking at her with strange smiles on their faces.

"Good gods Neal! Have you not managed to fix that part of her that only thinks about reports? I have not been here ten minutes and already that is the topic."

"No. Unfortunately that part of Kel's brain seems to be permanently damaged."

Kel just ignored them and started eating her now slightly cool dinner.

"Where have you been? You left as soon as we were done with your dress. I never saw you after that."

"I went riding then came back here. I have not really been gone that long."

Yuki studied Keladry's face, which was now Yamani smooth. She knew Kel was hiding something, but decided not to press her. Kel normally told Yuki what was bothering here after awhile and she had learned that asking to many questions before the Lady Knight was ready was useless.

"Never mind then. Have you heard that there is going to be a party tonight?"

Kel shook her head not able to reply because of the big bite of stew she had just taken.

"Well Daine and Numair are throwing it. I was not told exactly why but they apparently are supposed to be making some kind of announcement. It starts as eight in their rooms."

"A party? Not for the wedding, I bet. Raoul has already had a bachelor party and if it was for Buri I doubt men would be invited."

The later statement was spoken by Dom. Who took a seat next to Neal across from Kel. Who now seemed very interested in her plate of food.

"It's good to see you again Owen. How have you been?"

"I have been good Sergeant Domiton. Busy but good."

"Dom just Dom. I told you that multiple times on the way back from Scanra."

"It takes a long time for something to stick in my brain serge- Dom. Or so I have been told."

Hearing that both Kel and Neal tried to suppress laughter by shoving their arms in their mouth. Owen gave them both exasperated looks. After a few minutes when Neal was able to talk with out breaking out into peals of laughter. He spoke up.

"So where were you, oh cousin of mine, this after noon?"

"Went for a ride these walls seemed to be choking me, now that I am back they seem to be loosening their grip."

"Did you and Kel ride together? She was gone this afternoon as well."

"No alas I did not ride with the fair Lady Kel. Maybe she will grace me with her presence next time we booth feel like escaping form this wooden battlement."

"Only if you are very good."

Those were the first words Kel had spoken since Dom's arrival. And with that, she picked up her lunch tray bid every good bye and said that that she would see them later that night. After dropping off her plate to be washed Kel went back to her room.

Kel took off her riders garb and tossed it in a pile to be cleaned later. After going threw all of her things, she finally decided on a light blue tunic with a pattern of embroidered flowers and birds on the front and a pair of brown breaches that looked more like a skirt but still had individual places to put her legs. Both much nicer than the thing she wore every other day of the week.

The women of New Hope had made Kel several new tunics and shifts to wear at the wedding. They had planned to make her a dress as well but she has evaded it some how. What they had managed to make would be suitable for the party that night and for the wedding rehearsal.

Taking her still slightly damp hair out of the ruff horsetail that she has put it in after Alanna had left. Kel brushed it free of tangles and putting it back up making sure not to leave any little flyaway pieces of hair out.

As she pulled on her boots there was a knock on her door.

**I forgot to put a authors note thing sorry. Ok I just want to thank EVERYONE who has read and or reviewed my story. I have gotten so many hints that I really hope will help to improve my writing. And it astounds me that I now have 70 reviewes on this little fanfic I never thought I would have more than maybe 10 so again thank you for that. **

**So far girl is winning by a land slide. But I kind of thought that would happen as that is what is in the books. So girl it will be not sure if I will stick with the same name but I most likely will. **

**Please keep reviewing and telling me your thoughts. I love to hear them!!! It makes my day!!! Hopefully the next chapter will be up really soon. All this would not be possible to my amazing beta wAstxd1sYmPhOny!!! Well it would but it would have so many mess ups in it ; - )**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

**coppereyes **


	12. Quick note

Ok this is just a quick note... I have really bad writers block. And that is why I have not been updating or writing at all for that matter. Please just know the second I finish the next chapter it will be posted on here. Thanks so much for even reading my story.

Coppereyes


	13. After Dinner Meetings

After Dinner Meetings

"It's open!" She called not even really thinking about who might walk in. She heard the door click shut.

Arms snaked around her waist, pulling Kel up into a standing position.

"Are you ready to face hell, because I'm not." Dom murmured into her neck.

"We have to go, you know. It's the _Lioness_. I don't want to bring her anger down on me."

"No then the whole world would know what went on a couple of hours ago. Or a version of it that is."

Turning around she looked at him questioningly. Brushing a piece of hair that had fallen over his eyes out of his face, Dom kissed her palm.

"Are we going to tell people? You know if it some how gets out and if Neal hears it from anyone else other than us, we both will die very unusually painful deaths."

Dom gave a nervous little half laugh half snort and looked down at his shoes.

"I know. But I want you to myself for a while. With out gossip although I am sure there already is some." He grinned ruefully, making Kel blush. "Or prying relatives and all the other things that come along with public courting. After a while, we can tell anyone you want. We will make a big fuss and you can watch all the girls at court sigh and give you death stares. For being the one girl in creation that could capture my heart."

"Now don't go getting a big head. I am sure it is only half of the realms' ladies. I know; I watched them all fawn over you at every ball and social event."

Laughing at her open admission of watching him at parties...well, at least the girls that were with him at parties.

"May I have a big head about you liking me? That really is the only reason worth having one."

"You flatter me, Domitan."

Laying her head down on Dom's chest Kel sighed. Just being in his arms was incredible. Hearing the beating of his heart and his lungs expanding as he inhaled and exhaled.

Yes, they had hugged before but none of them had that that magic that they had now.

Pulling back just a bit, Kel whispered.

"Come on, we'd better go if we want to get everything out of the way before the party starts. We really cannot be late with out excuses. People might start asking questions."

"You're right; let's go."

He agreed, disappointment sounding clearly in his voice as he let go of Kel.

Turning around Kel, started going threw her saddlebags again. When she found what she was looking for Kel stood up and started, looking at her self in a little hand held mirror. Checking to make sure there was no food left in her teeth from dinner.

"You look perfect."

As he said that Dom pulled Kel into his arms kissing her warmly on the lips. Unfortunately for both of them, they knew what they were about to face and the possibility of being late made them pull back after only a few moments.

"Into battle we go, armed only with each other."

Kel laughed at Dom's sad attempt to be funny. She wanted so much to just get lost in his warmth and never come out again. When they kissed, it felt so perfect. Cleon had **never **sent chills up and down her spine like Dom was doing now!!

Checking the hallway to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one, Dom slipped out of Kel's room and started heading down the corridor towards Alanna and George's set of rooms.

After several minutes, Kel also left and made her way down to the dreaded rooms, where she and her newly made beau had an appointment.

When Alanna got back to her room to meet Kel and Dom, only Dom was already there standing by her door.

"Oh, hello, I had not expected you so soon. Where's Kel?" The last part she asked in a whisper.

"She will be along in a minute or two. We thought it better to get this out of the way, before it goes any further." Dom answered in an equally quiet whisper.

"Well _do_ come in; we have much to discuss." Alanna said as she unlocked her door and let him step inside. As she lit a fire, she heard a knock. Dom went and opened it admitting Kel to the room.

"Ok let's hear it. Your whole master plan; lay it out for me."

Kel and Dom were now sitting in the only other chair in George and Alanna's room. Alanna occupied the other. Leaning her head back against Dom's chest, Kel started to explain things.

"For the time being we would really appreciate it if our relationship was kept between us. You may tell George, of course, but _please_; no one else. We _will_ tell people but probably not for a while. This is all new...well, in a Dom and I sort of way."

"Neither of us are sure exactly what will happen, or when. So all we can tell you is that we are going to test the waters together."

Looking the young couple over Alanna finally answered. "Alright, I won't tell anyone other than George. I am really happy for the both of you it's just...Kel, you're like a daughter to me and I don't want you getting hurt."

As she said the last bit, Alanna gave Dom a look that could melt stone. A look he returned with a reassuring smile.

"I would never hurt Kel, Alanna. I love her!"

And as if to prove it, he bent his head just a bit and kissed Kel so tenderly it was like the brush of a butterfly's wings against her lips. "And I only want the best for her. If being with me will make her happy, I am more than happy to oblige."

"And it _is_ what I want." Kel spoke up.

"Well it is about time you both stopped skipping around the subject. I think everyone knew but the two of you. I am excited to see how long keeping your relationship a secret will last. My bet would be around nine days. If that, it all just really depends on when my former squire finds out."

All three of them shared a knowing smile. Rising from her chair, Alanna clasped arms with them both, and showed them out of the room.

"This is going to be quite a party; I would not miss it for the world." Alanna said to herself, as she has shut the door behind them.

**Ok I know this is a chapter alot of you have waited a LONG time for so here it is!! The writers block has gone away and I am already typing up my next chapter to send to my amazing Beta. So you guys wont have to wait to much longer for the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews that you all have sent me they helped SOOOOO much you don't even know. Hope you love it and tell me if you don't.**

**Still here 3**

**COPPEREYES **


	14. Getting Ready

Party Time

Getting Ready

"They should start arriving any minute now," said Numair, as he laid out another tray of fruit for the party. "Are you ready?" He asked this as his lover walked out of their dressing room. Wearing a light green dress the color of new leaves in the spring, the fabric of the dress flowed over from her slowly swelling belly. She looked like a perfect replica of her mother, the Green Lady. "You look stunning, even more so with my little one growing inside you!" Leaning down he kissed her stomach.

A smile lit up her face, looking up into his eyes as he straitened, she asked.

"Whose expression do you want to see the most tonight?"

Taking her hands, Numair looked down into her smiling face. "Yours, when the first person realizes the message we are trying to send. And they come and congratulate you. I want to see your face glow! Like earlier today when we asked George and Alanna to be the Godparents and the day when you told me I would be a father. Since the war started I am sure this is the happiest you have been."

Standing on tiptoes, Daine captured his lips with hers, melting into the shape of his body as if she were a perfect fit for him. And as far as anyone concerned, she was. But a knock on the door brought the soon to be parents, lovers and best friends to the end of their embrace.

Looking into the full-length mirror, Yuki smiled. For being at a fort, and living out of what little luggage she had brought along, she thought she had done rather well for herself.

"Stunning as always my blossom! I have to be the luckiest man on the face of the earth."

Turning around and placing her hand on his chest Yuki smiled. "And who am I to argue with a knight?"

Kissing him lightly on the lips, she pulled back and smiled. "Come on we will be late. And I am still not sure if I am going to let you sleep in our room tonight."

Giving a mischievous smile. Neal picked up his beloved and kissed her so passionately it took her several moments to retaliate. Soon they were in a battle for supremacy. Neal was winning by a landslide when he suddenly pulled back.

"Yes, you're right. We _should_ be going. And, of course, I will behave. I want to finish this up later. Shall we go?"

Slightly out of breath and taken back, Yuki shook her head and stepped out of their room. "That was not really fair. Now I am all turned on for nothing." She said think as soon as she could think clearly again.

"Well, that might come in handy later. But right now we are late and missing the food." Ushering her down the hallway Neal smiled to himself. His spur of the moment seemed to have worked. The floor was going to be vacant tonight, that was for sure.

"Love, are you here?" Even though George could sense Alanna with his gift, he still asked out of habit.

"Almost ready. You want to hear some news that for once I know before you?"

"We will see about that, dear." George answered as he walked into the dressing room. Alanna had chosen to wear a dress as well. A deep plum-like purple, with quarter length sleeves, and a golden belt went around her waist to snugly show off her curves, She had just finished pulling her hair up into a lose bun with a few stray strands of hair curling around her face.

"Saying you look pretty would practically be an insult, the way you look right now, you're much more than beautiful." (My little tribute to the amazing book Twilight)

"I'm flattered." Alanna said as she turned back to face the mirror. "So do you want hear my news?"

"Go for it."

"Well when I went to look for Kel this afternoon I found her along with Dom. Naked in a stream kissing like the World was going to end. After I finally got them apart, I had them promise to meet me here after dinner to discuses said even that happened earlier today. So now after meeting with them I find out that they are going to secretly court."

"That was a mouthful. For once darling you do know something before me." Remarked George with raised eyebrows. "So they finally stopped beating around the bush and took the plunge... in a matter of speaking."

"Yes, but they have asked for me not to tell anyone other than you. It will get around eventually, but for now they want it to remain a secret."

Taking her hand George smiled like the rogue he used to be. "I think I can keep a secret!" With that, he led her out the door towards the party.

"Raoul! Come on we have to go! Its Daine and Numair's party!" Buri, for the life of her, could not get him to agree to come to the party. "It's more like a gathering! Not many people will be there!"

"A party is a party, no matter how small," said Raoul from the other side of the bedroom door.

Raoul was infamously known for skipping out on balls, banquets and parties. But this was getting ridiculous.

"Right before Kel was knighted you had parties bigger than this every night in your suite. How can you not want to go to this even smaller one?!" Buri was getting more and more peeved by the second.

"I just don't want to go. Leave it at that."

Sighing she asked. "Why do you pick this particular night to be even more difficult than usual?"

"No reason really." He answered

Buri knew she that some how she would have to get him to the party.

"Fine don't go then. That just means nothing special for you on our wedding night."

The last statement made Raoul open the door in a hurry and look at her questioningly. "What are you saying?"

"You hear me. No party tonight; no put out wedding night."

"You wouldn't!" He accused but he knew she was always good to her word.

"Try me." She taunted. Now he was starting to sweat a bit under the collar.

"Give me five minutes." He finally said after a brief stair down with his fiancé. As he disappeared back into their room, Buri smiled. _Oh, the power of withheld sex,_ she thought.

"This is going to be so _jolly._" Owen announced to his knight master.

"Yes, I am sure it is going to be quite 'jolly,'" He replied. As they walked to the party, Owen was constantly chattering about all the new things his friends had told him. When they arrived at their destination. Wyldon turned to him and started checking his appearance. Making sure everything was up to his standards.

"How do you always manage to crease your sleeves in a matter of minutes?"

"I don't know, sir." Owen replied while pulling on his shirt to straighten it.

"Well, try to work on that. At the very least figure out how you do it and stop what ever it is you keep doing." Stepping back, he said. "Alright, you look fine."

"Thank you, sir."

As he knocked on the door, Wyldon added, "Behave, and try to keep the 'jollies' to a minimum."

Owen let out a small laugh as Daine answered the door.


End file.
